


The Golden One

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Aurelia/Raph fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden One

It was nearly dawn when Raph arrived at the roof-deck of Aurelia’s apartment. He quickly ran over to the big plant pot under which Aurelia hid the spare key to the glass door.  
When he entered the apartment moments later he went right to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway to look at the sleeping form of Aurelia, then went inside and sat on the bed near her. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.  
“Don’t pretend you’re sleeping”, he said with a smile as he got up again and placed his sais on the drawer.  
Aurelia opened her eyes and sat up a little.  
“What gave me away?” she asked with a smirk.  
“The fact you always wake up when I enter the apartment,” Raph answered. He unbuckled his belt and took off his bandages and protectors.  
“Actually I wake up long before you arrive here,” Aurelia answered.  
“Huh?” Raph looked at her surprised.  
“I somehow know when you’re near.”  
The mutant just smiled at his girlfriend.  
“Okay, next time I won’t even try to be quiet,” he added with a smirk.  
“I’ll tell Leo about that,” Aurelia warned playfully.  
Raph finally placed his mask on the drawer next to his weapons.  
“I’ll take a shower,” he announced.  
“Want some company?” Aurelia asked.  
“You know, for that threat alone,” he answered with a grin, “no, I don’t.”  
He quickly ran out of the bedroom and dove away under the pillow Aurelia threw at him.

When he came back he stopped in the doorway again.  
Aurelia had pulled back the curtains so the whole room was bathed in the bright light of the first sunrays of this day.  
Aurelia leaned with her back against the windowsill watching the sunrise over her shoulder.  
She had told him once she did that from time to time. Seeing that the sun rose, no matter what had happened the night before, helped her to keep track of what was important and what wasn’t.  
Raph looked at her. She was dressed in that black satin nightgown he liked so much. The light of the rising sun made her hair look coppery, and her bare arms shimmered almost golden.  
He remembered that she had once explained to Mikey that her name meant “the golden one” and that she was sure it didn’t fit her at all because she wasn’t blond, but seeing her like that he thought that in fact it fit her a lot. She looked golden that moment, like some precious ancient statue. And he was the only one who could see her that way, the only one who could see Aurelia, the golden one.  
The young woman turned her head to look at him.  
“What?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” he answered and sat down on the bed. “Just thought I’m the luckiest mutant on this planet.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“’Cause the most beautiful woman of this planet is my girlfriend.”  
“You’re a charmer,” Aurelia said with a smile. “But thanks.”  
She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“No, I’m serious,” he continued. “Just look at you, and then look at me. You could have any normal guy, live a normal life, have a normal family.”  
“Yeah, I could,” Aurelia answered. “But first normal’s boring, and second somehow the fact stands in the way that I fell in love with that handsome mutant here in front of me.”  
She kissed him gently.  
“So you think I’m handsome,” he said with a smirk as they broke their kiss.  
“As much as you think I’m beautiful.”  
They smiled at each other.  
“And you know what’s really important about this?”  
Raph slightly shook his head.  
“That I am me, and you are you.” She gently pushed him down on the sheets as she slid her body over his. “And you know what is even more important than that?”  
He again shook his head slightly.  
“That I am yours.” She looked him deeply in the eyes. “All yours.”  
Raph brought his hand to her neck and pulled her closer.  
“And I am all yours,” he said before he sealed her mouth with a kiss.  
His hand moved down her arms stroking the skin that still looked golden to him.  
Yes, he was hers. And she was his. His Aurelia. His Golden One.


End file.
